


happy corner

by russoa



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russoa/pseuds/russoa





	happy corner

王老师，我想我们应该醉生梦死。  
从游乐园回去的那天晚上是清冷而发闷的。  
　　王俊凯去洗澡了，还没出来。  
　　  
　　  
　　易烊千玺裹着纯白的薄衬衫蜷缩在床上，埋在过长袖筒里的指尖冰凉，他不自主地微微收紧臂弯抱住怀里的被子，掌心渗出了冷汗。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他小心地呼出一口气阖目安心地把脸埋进被子，轻嗅着古龙水混杂淡淡烟草的气息，胸口像是要冲破出一朵茉莉般认真踌躇着。其实他有些想尝试，尝试所谓性爱。  
　　  
　　  
“不是跟你说让你去睡客房嘛。”王俊凯推开浴室的门，看到他躺在床上一脸无奈。  
　　  
　　  
他假装没听到王俊凯的话无赖地把身上的被子压在身下拥得更紧，却自觉往边儿上挪了挪，半张脸用被子掩着只露出一双隐晦稍有不安的眼睛。"我都不怕，你害羞什么，反正该发生的都发生了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"我知道我们没有。"王俊凯干咳了两声，其实他心里清楚自己喝醉了不会做太出格的事，撑不了多久就睡着了，再说真是发生了什么，就他那个小身板今天还有心思去游乐园玩？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"你快躺下！"易烊千玺知道自己漏了馅，顾不得气急败坏，他还陷在自己有些龌龊的想法里没有出来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　王俊凯低头附视着躺在床上的少年，也许朦胧的月光给了他错觉，就像他在第一次同学聚会的走廊里强吻易烊千玺一样，暧昧的光线总是给他错觉，让他忘了自己是谁老师的身份。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他微微叹了口气，在床的一边躺下了。顺手打了夜灯，房间里充斥着温暖的黄色。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　易烊千玺犹豫了片刻轻抬起藏在袖筒里的手摸索着，身子慢慢向热源靠近。他凉薄的手指抚过柔软有些潮湿的浴衣环住王俊凯的腰，怕他有所推拒用略沙哑蒙在被子里沉闷不清的声音说服。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"今天是你带我去鬼屋，我有些害怕，所以得负责。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　  
王俊凯没有说话，只是呼吸声变得有些不规律，像是本来应该急促的却被刻意压制着试图平缓。"你当时比我看起来都兴奋，害怕？"  
　　  
"真没看出来。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　片刻过后，一声清脆的打火机响，易烊千玺下意识抬头看王俊凯嘴里抿上了一根烟，通红的火星在昏暗的灯光中肆意明灭，烟味隔着被子不紧不慢地灌进他的鼻腔。那人棱角分明的侧脸被黑夜描着清晰的轮廓，俊朗地有些不真实。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　易烊千玺犹豫着慢慢松开抱他的手臂，胳膊支撑起身子坐起来盯着王俊凯吸烟的姿势。  
　　  
　　  
“给我一根。”  
　　  
"不行。"　　  
不用想也知道要换来一堆啰嗦的大道理。易烊千玺微微偏头靠在他肩上寻求着不确信的安定感。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"那间屋子的灯光就跟现在一样，昏黄的，不过是个平房，玻璃门，我妈拿着石块把玻璃砸开，打开门，里面躺着两具赤裸裸的躯体。那个男的是我爸，另一个是他的员工，他还让我叫过她阿姨。我紧紧抓住我妈的手……只记得她发抖，我也在抖。"  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯沉默了抬手掐灭吸了一半的烟，他轻轻抚摸着易烊千玺的头发，他不太擅长的一种安慰。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"后来我妈走了，我替她高兴，我知道她不快乐，其实我也不太开心。但是我看新闻，看电视上，很多人都是不幸的，好像开心的人并不多。，好歹我……我已经长大了。"他的声音很平静，听不出什么情绪，仿佛在讲一件平常的故事。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　"王俊凯，你是什么时候喜欢我的？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺的脑袋从王俊凯坚实的肩膀离开，他翻身抬起一条腿压在他的腰际，双手支撑在王俊凯结实的臂膀上，自暴自弃地低头看着昏黄中那人澄澈的桃花眼，是那种经历过沧桑的纯粹。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"你怎么知道我喜欢你？"  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　王俊凯没有表情，泰然地盯着他。只是心里的怜惜被封在喉咙里不能出来，他其实想说，你现在找到了我，我可以照顾你。但是没有，他说不出口。其实这句话问出来就暴露了「你怎么知道我喜欢你」而不是「我哪里喜欢你了」或者「我不喜欢你」。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　易烊千玺还年轻，听不出玄机，只是迫切地想从那张波澜不惊的脸上看到些有趣的表情便故意使坏，用冰凉的脚趾在王俊凯小腿外侧上下轻蹭着，却被他倏忽用手扣住膝盖窝一时间动弹不得。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
“你现在老实点，快睡觉，明天还要去上学。”  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺习惯性猛地眨眼，眉头微蹙随即又舒展而开。一手使力撑在他的肩头，左手用指尖笨拙地在空气中描画着王俊凯好看的唇形，像是说给自己听一样，嗫嚅着。“王俊凯，你是不是又硬了。”  
　　  
话还未说完就被他擒住了手腕。  
“什么王俊凯，要叫老师知道吗？”  
　　  
　　  
“哪种老师，喜欢睡学生的老师？”刻意加重了“老师”二字，让王俊凯心里咯噔了几下，小孩虽不安却尽力摆出一副淡然的样子梨涡浅笑地看着他似乎赤红的双眸，忘情地慢慢合上自己的眼睑，往王俊凯跟前凑。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　果然易烊千玺总是不厌其烦地惹王俊凯生气，还不停地小鹿乱撞，温情过后都不给他缓口气的机会，又开始放肆。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　其实易烊千玺很紧张，这份心情在心脏中四处乱撞找不到出路，屏住呼吸凭着感觉渐渐低头靠近，意识中要触碰到的时，唇上没有想象中温热的触感，却只感觉到额前被薄汗打湿的碎发被那人撩开，一点温热在眉心痣处绽开。  
　　  
　　  
“时间真的不早了。”  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯宽厚的手掌握住他的大腿不费力地就从身上推了下去，他伸手把床前昏暗的灯给关上一声啪嗒。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　易烊千玺再睁开眼睛面前已是有些混沌的黑暗，没被亲亲的他伸手摸索到被角紧紧抱住失落地背对着他。小声嘟囔了一句:"不解风情。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　第二天像往常一样，王俊凯六点起床往学校赶，他当然叫易烊千玺了，在喊过两次见识了他的起床气后就果断放弃了。反正他平时也是下了早自习才去学校的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　易烊千玺起床时已经是九点多了，他慵懒地从床上爬起来迷糊地往房间外走。洗漱干净后他发现了桌上的早餐，有些凉了。王俊凯留了张便签让他放微波炉里加热一下，他撇了撇嘴，把凉了的牛奶灌进肚子里。挺爽的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　到学校门口，门卫大爷也懒的阻拦他。他一路小跑回到教室的座位上一屁股坐下，同桌小胖一脸无精打采地给他打了声招呼，"来啦，这都下第一节课了。"  
　　  
　　"诶哟，你这脖子怎么回事呀？哦~~我说呢。"胖子一脸猥琐地看着他脖颈上的红印。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"你想多了，这是我自己掐的。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"你可拉倒吧，我还不知道你嘛。美女环绕，咱学校多少班花追你！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"谁骗你谁孙子。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"行吧，那你也够无聊的，不跟你说了。我要睡了，困死我了。"小胖刚趴下就被易烊千玺拽了起来，"诶，你有没有那个……什么…"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"诶哟，什么啊？你直说呗。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"种子。"易烊千玺压低了声音抬眼瞅了瞅四周环境。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　胖子惊讶地长大了嘴，忽而又转为怀疑的目光。"钓鱼执法是吧，谁不知道你这几天被王俊凯抓回去狠狠教育了，怎么，从良了就要玩儿无间道，没有，找别人要去。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他转过身摆出要好好学习的样子，易烊千玺无奈地轻轻舒了一口气，不知道该笑该哭。梨涡若隐若现的，不知道为什么他说的这句话让他觉得这么有意思，被王俊凯教训？从良？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　也许。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　上课还是那么回事，除了数学老师怀孕去医院做检查是王俊凯来帮忙代课以外。  
　　  
　　  
　　整个数学课从始至终，易烊千玺没有看过王俊凯一眼，只是托着下巴瞧窗外的两只麻雀，四月——万物生长，唯有他还是觉得凉薄，风也是，云也是。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　王俊凯点了好几声黑板，窗边的少年都不曾转过头，他还看得到他脖颈处淡淡的痕迹。心想他，也真下得去手。他扬扬了唇角，故意提高说话的音量:"谁起来给我背背直线与圆锥曲线相交的弦长公式？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"易烊千玺。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　少年一愣转过头有点懵地站起来，胖子指着课本拼命给他暗示书上紫色荧光笔标出来的一行公式，"AB的绝对值等于根号下x1减x2的平方加上y1减y2的平方，或者AB的绝对值等于根号下1加K的……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"好了，说第一种就好。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　易烊千玺迅速坐下无视了胖子目瞪口呆的样子，"易烊千玺你是不是转性了啊？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他转过头树枝上的麻雀飞走了，更远处的树不被察觉地晃动了几下。其实真相是昨天王俊凯备课时故意把这条公式念得很大声，傻子都能记住。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他晓得王俊凯的用意，作为老师他肯定是希望自己能爱上学习，少点叛逆。更多的，他想让其他同学看到自己的改变。或者还有他猜不透的心思，无论是什么他都没兴趣知道了……  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一直挨到放学，易烊千玺打完篮球又在操场树下啃完一块面包，王俊凯才下班。他把外套搭在肩上远远地看到他那辆白色的路虎的前车灯闪了一下。他慢慢走过去，路灯把少年的影子拉地很长，没有边界。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
看他慢慢靠近车门，王俊凯按下车窗，说，"今天开会我又帮你们李老师改了一个班的数学卷子，你饿不饿？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"我吃过了"，易烊千玺见他一脸疲惫又有了好主意。"你再把窗户开大点，我跟你说件事。"王俊凯半信半疑地把车窗全部按下去，往外凑了凑。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"啵…"易烊千玺低头在他脸上亲了一口，然后计划得逞地往后退了几步大笑，梨涡格外显眼漂亮。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　王俊凯往后缩了缩，用手摸了摸脸，他紧张地下意识往周围看去，确认没有什么摄像头，也没有路人才放下心，故作厉声让他赶紧上车，还极力掩饰想要翘起来的唇角。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　易烊千玺拉开车门坐在副驾驶，乖乖地扣好安全带。他瞥了一眼王俊凯没有带，还携着笑意地提醒他，"你没有安全带，要是出事的话我没事儿，你的小命就没了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"那我就谢天谢地……"王俊凯实在拿他没办法了，打不得骂不得，还能怎么着。他一边拉过安全带系好，一边抱怨地说了句。"我就不用再跟你纠缠了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　易烊千玺没有接着反驳他，他忽然用力解开了系好的安全带，打开车门奔下车，狠狠地关上了车门。王俊凯还没反应过来怎么回事，副驾驶的座位上就不见人影了，没招，还是得追。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
王俊凯连忙摔门叫住他:"你要去哪儿！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
易烊千玺没有停的意思反而往操场的方向越跑越快，王俊凯玩命地追，"你…能不能别跑了！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他装作听不见只是咬着牙拼命往前奔，只是跑的太快没注意到脚下，不小心被塑胶跑道上的细条井口给绊倒了。他猛的坐在地上，脚踝咔吧一声剧烈地疼痛。易烊千玺低骂一句，双手撑地刚站起来还没站稳又疼得跌坐在地上。真t倒霉——  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　王俊凯见他崴了脚坐在地上舒了一口气，大步走过去。他蹙紧了眉头，蹲下身一边缓着气一边帮他检查脚踝，"你跑什么？脾气怎么这么大，这下好了，跑不动了吧。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"你别碰我！开着你的破车回你的烂屋子去吧，我晚上就是在这冻死，就是疼得要截肢，我也不用你管我！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　王俊凯叹口气显然明白过来，这小孩是因为他的那句话跟他置气了。"我错了行不行，你跟我回去吧，你要出了事我也脱不了干系的。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"你放心，我不会纠缠你的。人，都要有自知之明，我就是命薄，我就注定孤独终老，我妈走了，我爸去找他的小蜜，你也走吧，你也去找个女人快活去！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　王俊凯微微看了口气低头瞥见小孩泛红的眼眶，说话的声线也是颤抖的，就是忍着没哭出来，瞧这几句说辞，不是闹脾气就邪门了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"来吧，我背你。你这个不尽快处理就要肿成猪蹄了。"王主任尽量放缓放柔自己的音调，哄着他听话些。易烊千玺没理他轻轻握着自己的小腿抿住双唇，抬头瞪了他一眼像个脾气不好的小兽。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　"走吧走吧祖宗，你不走我就在这儿把你扒了。"王俊凯近乎有些咬牙切齿了，剩下的后半句他自己都没听清说的什么，他长吸一口气卯着劲儿强制地把易烊千玺抱了起来，不过让他惊讶的是，这个少年比他想象的轻多了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"王八蛋，我要是残了下辈子有你的好果子吃…… "易烊千玺微蹙着眉头还是瞪他，王俊凯故作严肃地憋着笑一路把他抱到副驾驶上。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
一路上好话说尽，小朋友的气才慢慢消了。王俊凯知道他也是个傲娇的，不知道腿的情况怎么样，先带着他去医院看了看，就是崴到了，拿了两瓶云南白药喷雾，医生说好好养着两三个星期就好了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　回家的时候，王俊凯问他晚饭想吃什么，也要来点口头恩惠。少年嘴一撇眯了眯眼睛，"我要吃抄手，蛋糕，果汁，炸虾球和榴莲。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
嚯，真没跟他客气。"行，我把你送回家以后，去超市给你买。"

 

好容易到了小区门口，易烊千玺却在座位上一动不动，半咬着下唇抬眸娇嗔地盯着他，“你不背着我？”王俊凯努了努嘴，这哪是个学生，这不就是个爹吗。

 

王俊凯弓着腰半蹲在车门旁，“上来吧。”

 

上楼的途中碰见两个买菜的大妈，一脸的疑惑看热闹似的。“哦哟，这么大的孩子还要爸爸背着哦~”王俊凯憋住笑，上气接不住下气一步一步来，直到打开门把他撂在沙发上终于缓了一口气。易烊千玺看着他解开领口大口喘息着，鼻尖上都冒出了细小的汗珠。他不经意地眨了下眼睛凑过去蜻蜓点水般在他唇角轻轻一吻。“这是奖励。”

 

王俊凯还未回过神，收敛住了喘息，看着他若无其事地把袜子甩到一边，一边的脚踝明显又肿大了一圈。易烊千玺见他发呆，“去超市买吃的啊，我想喝点酒。”

 

“小孩子不能喝酒，你在家里好好等着，别乱跑了。”王俊凯打算去房间换身衣服，身上这件已经被汗浸湿了。

 

“在你眼里我是小孩吗？”易烊千玺蜷缩在沙发上一条腿搭在沙发背上。“那天晚上，你也把我当做小孩，这几天呢？你单纯地想照顾我，还是想得到我，王俊凯，你只是不愿意承认你喜欢我。”

“大人就是这样，脑子里想了千遍万遍却一次不敢说出口，偶尔喝几口酒借着醉意和蛮力发泄……”

王俊凯假装没听见带上了门，换好衣服后马不停蹄地下楼了宛如被人看光了一样。他在超市选了一大堆东西，走到酒架旁边片刻还是挑选了一瓶桃子口味的气泡酒。

 

王俊凯费了半天尽张罗了一大桌子菜，饭桌两人都沉默无言，王俊凯往他碗里夹了好多菜，难得，小朋友全都吃下去了。

 

吃过饭后，王俊凯不断想着这几天发生的事，失眠了。他怕自己会压到易烊千玺受伤的脚踝，劝说哄了半天才说服让他去另一间睡，还是有些不放心，他起身轻轻打开了房门，千玺就睡在对面的房间，他从门的缝隙中看到屋里的灯已经熄灭了。

 

他犹豫片刻还是轻轻敲了敲，没人回应，他掏出手机——已经12点多了。他刚想回去却听到房间里穿出细微的声响。他慢慢拧动门把手，门敞开了一条缝一点点打开，那声线变得越来越清晰。

 

黑暗里唯有一盏淡蓝色的小夜灯，空气中弥漫着别样的味道连呼吸都变得浓郁温热。而那种细微的声音被放大化作细碎的呻吟和喘息声。一瞬间王俊凯觉得口干舌燥，他愣在原地下意识关上了门。

他知道千玺睡觉有戴眼罩的习惯，大约他现在就是戴着眼罩和耳机的，不然不会不知道自己进来。他小心地靠近空气似乎变得越来越热，愈发地稀薄。

 

"嗯…啊……"易烊千玺忽然哼出一声绵软的呻吟，瞬间像剂毒品一样注入王俊凯的胸口，他听到床轻微晃动的声音鬼使神差地转身打开了灯。

 

屋里忽然明亮的一瞬间，他听到明显拔高却隐忍着的呻吟。"啊……呜……"王俊凯微蹙着眉头看着床上蒙着黑色眼罩的少年，耳朵里塞了那副他常带的白色耳机，双唇微张着泛层水泽，身体下半身掩在棉被下，露着半截纤细的小腿。他移不开眼睛脑海中转过了几百张天崩地裂，少年乖乖地躺在床上，一只手藏在棉被下探寻着未知，一只手正不知餍足地抚摸着胸前瑟瑟的红豆。

 

王俊凯微蹙起眉头，眼神越来越深邃，他站在一旁观赏着，喉头不自觉的滚动了两下。他慢慢靠近床边，一手撑在床边低头含住了易烊千玺微张的唇瓣。“唔……”易烊千玺还未反应过来猛的睁开眼睛正对上王俊凯纤长的睫毛，耳机里教科片的娇喘声还络绎不绝，他有些紧张停下紧张想把他推开。

 

王俊凯按住他藏在被子里正作祟的手，慢慢松开他的唇，却如斯文败类还故作镇静地问他：“你在做什么？”

 

易烊千玺睁大了有些通红的眼睛盯着他，“解决生理问题，怎么，你没有过吗？”王俊凯看着他掘强的眼神觉得可爱极了，“这种事做太多对身体不好，还是要节制。“语气是上挑的，声线有些颤动。

不知为何易烊千玺听出了从话中一丝嘲讽的意味。他微微扬起唇角，伸出舌尖轻舔着唇珠，“您进来就是为了劝我一句？还是你自己把持不住了，老师？“他抽回另一只手单手解开自己的睡衣纽扣，眼睛紧紧地盯着他，宛若要从里面剜出什么似的，”不然，你来教教我？”易烊千玺认真观察着他的表情没有什么波动，只是视线顺着他解纽扣的动作一并下滑着。

 

【闷骚的……我看你能装到什么时候。】易烊千玺解开最后一颗纽扣，慢慢敞开向他展现着少年有些稚嫩却结实的身躯，易烊千玺伸手拽过他的衣领拉到自己面前，“如果这一幕被大家看到，他们会怎么想你呢？为人师表的王主任从一开始就觊觎着他的学生。可平时他就只会摆着一张好人脸装傻。”

　　  
王俊凯终于笑了，唇角的虎牙若隐若现，在蓝色夜光灯的映衬下桃花眸里仿佛有缕蓝色的火焰，伸手死死地握住他的手腕。“你怎么在学校里没有这么多话，一开始还以为碰到的是小绵羊，结果是个会咬人的小狐狸。”

 

他抬手帮易烊千玺摘掉了耳机，一字一句，用一种极为低沉的声音说出，“这几天你玩儿的开心吗？让学生骗我说操场上有学生斗殴，然后施展你所谓的“报复”，然后又骗我去酒吧借故住在我家，装作小刺猬般把你柔软的肚皮露在我面前，一次次逃开又让我一次次把你找回来，是为了折磨我，还是你还在为我夺走了你的初吻耿耿于怀？”

他伸手抚上易烊千玺线条美好的腰肢慢慢揉捏着，呼吸渐渐变得越来越沉重，他单腿跪在床上掀开薄被子，欣赏着他湿漉漉内裤下的鼓起，“来，老师教你……”他俯身用指节托起少年削瘦的下巴，暗淡的灯光下欣赏着他饱满的唇瓣。

 

“狐狸尾巴终于忍不住露出来了？”易烊千玺有些戒备地看着他，此时王俊凯的眼神一如那次新生同学聚会把他按在墙上强吻一样，他拼命反抗在他的右边肩膀上用力咬了一口，还是无济于事，那天王俊凯一边亲吻着他的耳垂一边警告，说他是主任一类的话劝他不要把这事告诉别人。第二天等那人醒了酒却一副烂好人的样子，对那晚的事失忆了一般，还以自己是主任的缘由处处限制他。搞得他差点就信了，以为那次只是一次酒后乱性。

 

“可是小朋友，我是真的喜欢你，不然怎么会陪你玩这么久……只是你给我扣了顶要对你负责的锅，不实践一次是不是太可惜了？”他低头吻住少年的嘴唇慢慢吮吸着，舌尖沿着唇线的轮廓轻轻划过，一手把他的内裤褪到大腿处，圈住少年指节分明的手伏在秀气的那根上慢慢揉捏套用着，同为男生的老司机自然懂得身体的哪里最为敏感，怎样撩拨最销魂。

 

易烊千玺的半个身子被他压得陷进柔软的被子里，唇齿间的津液像被王俊凯搜刮走般，他感觉喉咙里有股火口干舌燥。他顾不得自己隐隐作痛的脚踝，一只手被王俊凯握着被迫自慰，另一只手腕紧按在耳旁动弹不得。王俊凯感觉到身下的小兽显然有些经受不住，不管平时再怎么故作放荡地勾引他，到底是披着狼皮的小绵羊，他慢慢抬起头欣赏着小朋友丰富的表情，“啊……哼...唔——”

 

耳边放肆不加收敛的呻吟喘息是最好的催情剂，王俊凯带着他加快了手上的速度，不停地在顶端撩拨刺激着。

“哈啊——嗯……”蓦地手上沾一股温热粘稠的液体，他欣赏着少年忽然失神一般的眼睛，连同整个人一样湿漉漉的，少年看着他懵懂又略带色情的表情，让他欲罢不能。易烊千玺的身体一阵痉挛宛若坐过山车被抛上了云端，他抓紧了身下被汗浸湿的被单大口喘息着。

 

王俊凯终于松开手低头在他脖颈处亲吻着，“怎么样，这堂性教育课你还满意吗？要不要来做个小测试。”易烊千玺还未从余韵中反应过来指尖便触到了一处烫热，他下意识收回手有些慌乱地拉过一旁的被子隔在两人中间。“难道没人告诉你不要随便亲别人，更不要随便撩别人吗，怎么临阵退缩了？”

“你可别忘了，我还是未成年……”易烊千玺往后缩了缩身子，全身到胸口都烧的烫热。

“我知道，但这是你自己送上门的，普法课你逃了吧，强迫14岁以上的男生不算犯法，顶多算故意伤害。”王俊凯轻轻揉捏着他烫热的耳垂，温柔又缓慢地说：“你以前不是问，我是什么时候喜欢上你的——见你的第一眼开始。”

易烊千玺终于缓过神半阖着眼眸开始半推半就，“你忍了这么久不容易啊，王主任~”他睁开眼眸无辜地看着他。“要不今天就算了吧，我没兴趣了，很困。”

 

王俊凯苦笑一声放开了他，起身拉开被子帮他盖住上身，“你放心，我能忍比你想象的久。”

“最重要的是，老师可以带给你的感受和体验更是无穷无尽……”

易烊千玺对着他的背影险些骂出声，没过多久浴室方向就传来哗啦啦的水声，他坐在床上身边一片狼藉，感觉像被王俊凯耍了一样。对方竟把他的心思都看透了，他整好睡衣起身打开窗户，清爽的风一丝丝携走身上的燥热。

对于他们两人来说这一夜像是一个转折点，从易烊千玺的“主动”，光明正大，转为了王俊凯的主动，暗度陈仓。王俊凯便不在他面前带着“禁欲好老师”的面具，对于撩拨和调戏也一并收下，甚至很是受用。反而让易烊千玺失了分寸，以前都是得意洋洋坏笑着从办公室出去，现在每次都吃瘪还被吃豆腐。

 

虽说嘴上经常说要把王俊凯碎尸万段，放了学还是照样上了“黑车”，半夜还是爬上“黑床”。

王俊凯的闷骚像彻底得到释放般总是喜欢动手动脚，易烊千玺想他老流氓一边夹紧腿一边却凑过去摸他的胸肌。“你知道为什么游乐园那天我为什么没有牵你的手吗？”

易烊千玺回忆起来别扭地偏过头装睡。

 

“因为那时我还不确定，你是不是需要我弥补你缺失的父爱，看我照顾你才跟我在一起的，没想到小小年纪都知道出卖色相了……”王俊凯不知好歹地凑过去兀自说起来：“我真怕你以后叫我爸爸怎么办，我也没那么老对吧？”

 

是可忍孰不可忍，易烊千玺拽过头下的枕头利索地糊在了王俊凯的脸上，又恶狠狠地在他左肩膀头上咬了一口。“我是你爸爸！”

 

据说隔天王主任在去厕所之余又被上次打篮球的那帮学生给杠了一回。易烊千玺在一旁笑的前仰后合，依旧没放在心上。直到十八岁生日那天，他才真正明白过来，王俊凯的那句”让他十倍奉还”是个什么意思。

 

End.　　  
　　


End file.
